Never Letting Go
by Sasuxnaru8792
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for nearly three years but when Naruto lets his less than inteligent brain assume things about his life, he just might ruin his perfect ending. Rated M for safety COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This story contains yaoi, which is BOYXBOY don't like don't read. If you like then please enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if he was Sasuke would not have left and Naruto would be naked....all the time. XD

_Italic_ Thinking

**Bold **Flashback

Prologue

An absentminded blond was lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling of his apartment as if it were the most interesting thing he's ever seen. He stood or rather laid at just over six feet tall, with sun-kissed hair that hugged his oval shaped face perfectly.

His innocent azure eyes brightened up his face making him all the more attractive. Seen through his tight black shirt were, not huge, but well defined muscles. To top it all off he seemed to have a natural tan, all over, no tan lines.

Sounds hott right?

All the female population and some of that of the male population in Konoha all agreed that Naruto was a hottie. Everyone seemed to know that when it came to looks Naruto Uzumaki was blessed.

However, Naruto was just not hot no no no, he was also the sweetest, kindest, generally the nicest male you could ever meet.

Sounds perfectt right?

Well, don't get me wrong Naruto is sweet and hott but his lack of brains balances him out and makes him average.

Yes, it pains me to say but this non-average hottie, lacks so much common sense that it actually balances his looks and makes him average. Sad to say really but Naruto's lack of brains has gotten him into a few unusual predicaments.

Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for nearly three years but when Naruto lets his less than smart head control his life, he just might ruin his perfect ending.

TBC

A/N ~ Review please!!!! Let me know of ANY mistakes, I could probably guarantee there are a million!! And if you do review please be kind, it's only my first real story!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, which is BOYXBOY don't like don't read. If you like then please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Sorry of I spelt it wrong

Here's chapter 1 too Never Letting Go!! Please R&R!

**Never Letting Go**

"Ahh come on guys! Why do I have to go?" Whined the loud blond, who was currently getting dragged to the movies by the beautiful while still scary Sakura Haruno.

"Because Naruto, staying in your room all day will not make the break up go by any smoother." _He's been staying in his room for the past two weeks; I had to get him out of there. I just hope Sasuke isn't out with Neji tonight. _

Naruto's agitated expression quickly changed to that of embarrassment. When they had broken up half of Konoha was there, watching, whispering amongst themselves. Within the hour, the entire town had found out that Naruto had broken up with Sasuke. Naruto hadn't wanted to break up with him but under those circumstances he felt it was the right thing to do.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Don't tell me you love me, I know it's not true!" Naruto's voice cracked towards the end of his shout. He had been in a heated argument with Sasuke the last twenty minutes.

"Nar---" Sasuke didn't get to finish, hell he didn't even get to start his sentence before Naruto punched him in the jaw. Staggering back a few steps and raising his hand to his know aching jaw he opened him mouth again in a desperate attempt to speak.

"Please, Naruto, tell me why you're so upset."

"How can you not know?" Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. _The nerve of this bastard;._ _Does he really think I'm that stupid?_ After two full minutes of silence Naruto finally whispered "I overheard every word between you and Neji." Sasuke's expression stayed twisted in pain but his eyes widened.

_What! How did he hear us? I made sure he wasn't around when I spoke to Neji. _"What are you talking about Naruto? I haven't spoken to Neji in three weeks, not since the last time he visited Konoha. (1) Sasuke keep his eyes wide but no emotion was shown through them.

"Oh don't give me that shit! I heard every damn word! About how I was getting boring, and how you needed fresh meat! If I wasn't satisfying you in every way why didn't you tell me, I had to go and find out li--" Naruto broke down. Falling to his knees, he sobbed. He couldn't understand, they had been together for nearly three years; As far as he could tell they where happy. Sure they had fights but what couple didn't. _Why Sasuke why? _Naruto's thoughts swarmed with questions. He needed answers and composed himself to ask one question, the most important question. "Am...I...not*sniff*...good eno*hiccup*ugh..for..you...anymore?"

Hearing those words come out of his angel's mouth broke his heart. Sasuke wanted to speak and tell Naruto everything but if he did he knew he would ruin the surprise. He didn't want to hurt his angel but if he told him about the surprise party he was planning where he was going to propose in front of all of Konoha, Naruto wouldn't believe him.

So Sasuke refrained from speaking in fear mostly but also he felt guilty. He should have spoken to Neji earlier that day, when Naruto was still asleep. Visiting the conversation he had with Neji in his head he began to wonder. _How could Naruto think I said all that? _

**~Flashback during the Flashback~ **

"Neji, I need your help." Sasuke asked while trying not to blush as he was about to tell Neji something he had only ever told himself. He was finally going to do it.

"What do you need Sasu?" Neji asked slightly tilting his head to the side, wondering. Taking one final deep breath to banish all his nerves Sasuke spoke.

"I'm going to propose to Naruto at the charity ball next Saturday and I want some advice on how to do it perfectly." Normally Sasuke wouldn't ask for advice but the way Neji proposed to Gaara had been so romantic even Sasuke was moved. "You proposed to Gaara at sunset, why did you choose that time of day?" Sasuke decided that instead of Neji telling him exactly how to propose, he was just going to get a few ideas.

Neji's eyes sparkled at the memories of his proposal and began speaking. "Well, when Gaara and I first had sex it was sunset. We were both extremely nervous because we were each others first guy but once the sun started setting we both knew we would have a special night. That's why I choose it, anytime we are together at sunset, it's magical."

Sasuke smirked. He had know Neji for almost ten years and knew that the only reason he proposed at sunset was because Neji liked remembering sex with Gaara and Sasuke couldn't blame him Gaara was hot.

"Hn. Did you have a speech prepared?" Sasuke had thought about it for a while and couldn't decide if he should prepare a little something.

"Well, honestly I wanted to prepare a little something but come time, when I saw him standing there, my mind went blank and I spoke from my heart."

"Hn. You got on one knee." This wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Sasuke knew Neji was the formal type. Neither of the two cool men seemed to notice they had a certain blonde visitor, just arriving, listening in on the conversation.

This time Neji didn't speak, he just slowly nodded and closed his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke was satisfied, he didn't anymore ideas he knew exactly how he was going to do it. Neji's soft snoring indicated he had fallen asleep; Sasuke was also tired and decided to lay down with him for a short nap. Resting his head on his bag he tried falling asleep only to be woken up by his sleep talking best friend.

"Naruto is boring." Sasuke's eyes opened immediately and turned quickly towards Neji to see him obviously sleep talking.

The blonde had heard that and could only assume it had come out of Sasuke's mouth. His plush seemed to quicken and his hands started to sweat.

"Why am I still with him?" Sasuke couldn't speak, breathe or think. He was hearing awful things come out of his best friend's mouth. "And not to mention his small--." Sasuke had enough; he swung his hand and smacked the mumbling sleeping body across the face in an attempt to wake him up. Before Naruto could feel his stomach or heart hurt anymore he ran, far away. Ran from his stupid boyfriend, the horrible things he was saying and just ran. Before he could stop them, his tears overflowed and ran down his face as he made his way to Sakura's house.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed the awoken brunette.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Asked a very enraged Sasuke.

"Holy...I think I was you but not really you just your body and I had my soul. We kinda switched places and I was dating Naruto but I didn't want too but he thought I was you so I kinda had too." Neji sounded confused and sleep still hung in his voice.

"I've got to go." Was all Sasuke replied with before heading off in search of a his angel, leaving behind a confused brunette.

**~Return to Regular Flashback~ **

_Oh that's why he thinks I said it. _Sasuke finally understood.

"Naruto, please believe me when I say I wasn't the one that said all that. Neji had fallen asleep and started sleep talking." Sasuke for once in his life was showing emotion in his face. His eyes began to go soft as he tried to get Naruto to believe him.

"Whatever Sasuke." Naruto had enough, he was tired of hearing Sasuke's excuses. Tired of being talked too like he was some kind of idiot. He was just tired of everything. "We're over."

**~End Flashback~**

"Sakura, I thought the whole point of getting me out of my room was so that I could forget about Sasuke and then you go and bring him up." Naruto was lying, to himself, to Sakura, to anyone that asked him. He really didn't want to forget Sasuke; he really just wanted Sasuke with him there, holding him, kissing him, loving him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it's not like we're going to run into him or anythi--" She spoke too soon.

"Hello dobe." There stood Sasuke. 6'1, darkest shade of brown a person could have for both his hair and eyes. Pale skin that contrasted nicely against his dark blue shirt and black jeans. Sasuke......Sasuke was well, basically sex on legs. And not just any ordinary sex, mind blowing sex.

Naruto went pale. Seeing his ex-lover, ex-boyfriend, love of his life happy ok. Hearing him call him dobe ok. Feeling the hair on his back stand up upon hearing his voice ok. Missing those strong pale arms attached to him, that are know attached to Neji's shoulder ok….wait what attached to where? Not ok.

Everything went blurry. All around him he felt like he was getting closed in on. Like imaginary walls were slowly closing him in; inch by agonizing inch. And he could do nothing to stop them. He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe. He felt his heart bounding in his chest, beating harder, faster. Then everything went black.

TBC ~ Please review!! Tell me if you like it, if it's crap!! Just drop me a line!!! Thanks 4 reading!!!

(1) In this story Neji doesn't live in Konoha. He lives where ever you want him too, just not in Konoha


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: This story contains love between two men. AKA Yaoi! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto is a fabulous manga drawn by the famous Kishimoto-Sensei!

Here's chapter 2. Sorry about the long wait! Oh and Sasuke and Naruto are a little OCC in this chapter….ok maybe a lot! XD

**Never Letting Go (Chapter 2)**

Everything seemed peaceful, quiet, almost heavenly.

The last thing Naruto seemed to remember before waking up in his bed was being at the carnival with Sakura. Before they bumped into Sasuke, he looked goo...

Oh kami.

That's right. Sasuke was there, he was there with Neji. He was there with his arm around Neji's shoulder. He looked happy; he looked like he had moved on......

'Did he really move on already?'

Naruto didn't know what to think, he still loved Sasuke that he knew for sure but what he didn't know was if Sasuke cared for him at all anymore. He knew that Sasuke and Neji were best friends but could they be more?

_**Knock Knock**_

Naruto's thoughts where interrupted when a knock was at his door.

"Coming" he yelled, as he tried slowly but surely to get off his bed, with his head still pounding he had to be carful he didn't want to fall.

The figure on the other side of the door patiently waited for Naruto to answer the door. He had a lot of explaining to do and had only one goal in mind.

To get his Dobe back.

When the door opened Sasuke charged in, colliding with the wobbly blonde causing them to plummet to the ground.

Straddling the blonde's hips, Sasuke didn't give Naruto a chance to argue before pinning his arms above his head and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me, please for the love of god give me two minutes so I can explain myself."

Surprised at seeing Sasuke, of all people, Naruto just stared, dumbfounded.

Taking his stunned silence as willingness to listen Sasuke spoke, his voice low.

"All my life, I've been alone. Since the moment Itachi killed my parents my life has been filled with loneliness. The light vanished leaving me surrounded in darkness. I thought I was going to be alone forever and then you showed up. With your blonde hair and blue eyes, your full-of-light personality, at first didn't fit into my gloomy dark world. And I didn't want you to squeeze your way in, I wanted to stay in the dark."

Sasuke paused for a few seconds then turned his head back to Naruto's. Naruto saw the small but sparkling tears as they started rolling down Sasuke's pale skin.

"But after only two days of knowing you, calling you my rival, my light started sparking, flickering, starting up again. My life started changing. My world started moving. I started smiling again, me smiling. Laughing, living and loving. Can't you see Naruto, you are my light. My entire reason for living, my only reason. You made me human again; you brought me out of the darkness and into the light. You are my everything.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Never had Sasuke been so…so…honest. Sasuke was actually being honest, Naruto could see it in his eyes. Sasuke was finally letting his emotions speak for themselves.

"Bahmph." Naruto tried speaking but Sasuke's hand was still covering his mouth

"No please don't speak, let me finish." Naruto was overwhelmed, Sasuke's voice was at first low and determinated, now it was soft gentle almost pleading, begging for a chance.

"I know you believe me when I say you're my everything. Now please believe me when I say that I never said those awful things. It was Neji, he was sleep talking. I would never say those things you have to believe me, never. I lov-."

Naruto was no longer silent and listening. He hit Sasuke's hand away and started speaking his peace.

"Oh sure Sasuke, of course Neji said those things."

Naruto believed him when he said that he was his everything but he didn't want to let Sasuke think Naruto didn't have feelings. _If Neji was the one saying stuff, why didn't Sasuke defend me or try to stop him?_

"If Neji was the one that said those things kindly explain why your arm was wrapped around him yesterday? Hmm explain that!"

Sasuke's expression changes from gentle too confused. _My arm around Neji, what? When…..oh right. _Before he could change it the expression on his face gave him away.

"See told you, you were embracing Neji in an intimate way Sasuke. You said I'm your light, does that make Neji the switch. Does his body control when and where my light shines! You need him for physical needs and I'm just your go-to guy for a few laughs and a quick picker-upper! Explain to me that because I'm dying to understand."

"Naruto" Sasuke began speaking again with his voice low and hard, "do not for one second think that Neji has any leverage over you in any way. He is nothing to me, nothing."

By now Naruto had gotten up off the ground and was forcing Sasuke back, pushing him till he was pinned by the wall.

"Right! That's exactly why you were hugging him because Neji means nothing!"

Not noticing the tears that were begging to slide down his tanned cheek Naruto continued to yell at his beloved Sasuke.

"Absolutely nothing! You say that I'm your everything how do you expect me too believe you when you're out with another guy A WEEK after we broke up from a serious relationship. How Sasuke how?"

Naruto wasn't speaking from his heart. His heart was screaming, 'it's ok, I love you too' and 'let's just forget everything and go back too how we were.' No, Naruto wasn't listening to that. He was listening to his mind, logic was what he was following. He didn't know why he just was.

"Naruto, you're talking crazy! The only reason I was hugging Neji was because him and Gaara decided to adopt a little girl!"

Silence filled the room; Naruto didn't know what too say. He couldn't find the right words too say and neither could Sasuke.

'_I've got too sit down….oh my head…why the hell is the room spinning??' _He stumbled backwards a few steps and sat down on the couch.

_Neji…Gaara….adopting…little girl??? _Neither of the attempted to beak the heavy silence that hung in the room.

Sasuke slowly and without even so much as a whisper slide down the wall until he sat firmly on the ground;, not once taking his eyes off his blonde.

When Naruto finally decided to break the silence his voice was low and hopeful. You could hear how he was on the verge of tears.

"So y-you didn't ch-cheat on me…with Ne-Neji?"

Sasuke smiled a gorgeous – light filled smile. His body was overcome with joy but being as he was Sasuke Uchiha he didn't immediately rush across the room and tackle the blushing blonde to the floor with excitement, no no he just sat there on the floor. Smiling beautifully…he finally had his dobe back; and now that he had him back he was never letting go, never.

"No Naruto I've never and will never cheat on you."

Naruto finally couldn't hold them back any longer and burst into tears. Causing Sasuke too jump onto his feet and pull his blonde into his chest, where he truly belonged.

"I'm soo-" Naruto tried apologizing but Sasuke stopped the sound from escaping by replacing Naruto's mouth with his own.

A soft, sweet kiss, short but memorable all the same. Sasuke immediately wanted to dive back in and deepen the kiss. It had been so long since he last tasted his dobe and he was in need. Naruto's sweet taste was addicting and Sasuke had been Naruto deprived for almost two weeks. Naruto on the other hand wanted to apologize. Once they broke apart he tried but Sasuke placed his finger in the center of Naruto's lips and softly made a _'shh'_ sound.

"I know, it's okay, I'm sorry too." He sent his gaze further down the blonde and noticed a faint shade of pink appearing on the tanned cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and threw Naruto's arms around his shoulders. He pulled him close and whispered into his ear "I love you."

Naruto melted into the hug. Sasuke loved him, him and no one else. Only him forever him.

Naruto loved Sasuke too. He always had, even when he thought Sasuke was cheating on him, his love for him never stopped, halted or faded even the tinniest portion. Never had Naruto met such a person as Sasuke. A person who knew and understood Naruto; someone who didn't judge the blonde because of what was inside of him. Sasuke was Naruto's everything too and would always be. Naruto wasn't planning on letting go of him anytime soon.

"I love you too Sasuke."

And the two stayed there, wrapped in each others arms. Of course until Sasuke started lightly rubbing up and down Naruto's back, while placing a trail of light kisses and nips from his ear down the line of his jaw.

"My dobe," was the quietly moaned statement heard from Sasuke as he started trailing his hands up Naruto's shirt.

"Possessive Basta-" But before Naruto could say anything Sasuke stole his lips again, this time the kiss was hot, hard and full of need. Sasuke's tongue started licking at Naruto's bottom lip requesting permission into the hot cavern, which Naruto granted. Sasuke's tongue dove in, meeting Naruto's and the battle for dominance began. The battle didn't last long; Sasuke won and began exploring Naruto's mouth, finally fully tasting his blonde. Naruto broke the kiss, his lips finding their way down Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke" Naruto moaned and bucked his hips when Sasuke's hand found it s way south and rubbed the fabric over the blondes growing erection.

Naruto's fingers intertwined with Sasuke's hair and gave a small tug, causing Sasuke to groan slightly.

Sasuke was tired of waiting, he needed his dobe and he needed him know. Pushing Naruto gently back down on the couch, he slipped himself in between Naruto's legs and resumed kissing and nipping at the blonde's sensitive neck.

Hooking his legs around Sasuke's waist, Naruto arched up, his body begging to have that sweet contact it previously lost.

Realizing what Naruto wanted Sasuke parted from his neck and took off his shirt then Naruto's, before diving back in for another sweet kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and deepened the kiss, exploring the mouth of the boy he loved so much. Sasuke never wanted too let him go, not now not ever. Naruto was his again and would always be his. Sure he couldn't wait to marry this blonde idiot but for know this would do.

Whispering huskily in Naruto's ear, Sasuke only had one thing left too say. "You're mine Naruto Uzumaki, now and always. I'm never going to let you go, you hear, never letting you go.

END

And soo it's done!!! Much thanks too everyone who read it!!!!!!! Please leave comments! XD


End file.
